Still Loving You
by chinzamu
Summary: This is mistitan and I change my username.Seven years ago, Fuji was left cruelly by Tezuka because Tezuka fell in love with another person. Fuji was hurt badly. Now, Tezuka apologized and wanted Fuji to accept him back. Will Fuji accept Tezuka?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note : Well, this is another story from me.

**Still Loving You**

Summary : Seven years ago, Fuji was left cruelly by Tezuka because Tezuka fell in love with another person. Fuji was hurt badly. Now, Tezuka apologized and wanted Fuji to accept him back. Will Fuji accept Tezuka as his boyfriend again?

**Chapter 1**

Fuji Syuusuke in age 22 years old already became a professional photografer. The magazine that include his picture would sold out in second. His natural skill art made everyone amazed with his work. Not only his work, his beautiful face and king attitude could hypnotized everyone around him.

Fuji smiled satisfactory when he saw one of his picture became a nomination of World's Best Picture contest. He really liked his job. Many people expected him as the winner, but who knows?

Fuji was walking through the hall after thanked to everyone who congratulated him. As expected, he won the contest. It was easy to expect who would be the winner when Fuji's picture looked so bright and beautiful among the others.

Fuji turned left and bumped onto someone. The guy was tall and twice bigger than him. He looked up and froze. There, in front of him standing Tezuka Kunimitsu. The famous professional tennis player he hated the most. Tezuka looked down at him with some mixture expression.

"Fuji.. Long time no see" Tezuka began to speak. His eye never left Fuji. Fuji felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Congratulation…" Fuji looked up and gave him a fake smile. He nodded without saying a word. He was still hurt because of Tezuka. He didn't want to see him again.

"I'm sorry but I have to go" He turned around and began to walk, but a hand caught his wrist. It was Tezuka's.

"Fuji, can we talk?" Tezuka asked softly. Hi voice was full with hopes. Fuji's heart was almost touches by he gentleness in it but he shook it away.

"I'm sorry" He said and walked away from Tezuka. Tezuka watched him sadly but he didn't say or do anything.

Fuji rushed to his apartement as fast as he could. He closed the door and leaning on it. He could feel his knees weaken and slowly he fell on to the floor. Fuji hugged his knees. He was still surprised with Tezuka's sudden appearance. When he though he wouldn't meet him again, Why did Tezuka come back?

_Flashback_

_Fuji opened the clubroom's door to get hi stuff. He rooted on his place when he san unexpected thing. In front of his own locked, Tezuka and Echizen were kissing each other hungrily. Shocked, Fuji drooped his racket made a loud voice. Tezuka and Echizen stooped and looked at him. There were no surprised or shocked expression on their face. Tezuka looked at him coldly. He walked to a bench and place Echizen onto his lap._

"_Get your things and Leave Fuji, You disturbing us!" Tezuka said coldly._

_Fuji? Why did Tezuka call him Fuji and not Syuusuke? Wasn't Fuji his boyfriend? Fuji walked to his locker to get his stuff. He looked at Tezuka who kissing Echizen neck for the last time before he ran out the room. Fuji ran and ran until he arrived to a Sakura Three. Their Sakura tree. He knelt as his face was covered with the tears. The image of Tezuka and Echizen kissing was hurt. No to mention Tezuka was being harsh to him._

_End Flashback_

Fuji cried. He didn't want to meet him again. The pain that Tezuka caused to him seven year ago was enough. He stood up and went to lie on his bed. He closed his eyes and get ready to face tomorrow. Knowing full that Tezuka would try to speak with him. The sound of a phoned forced him to open his eyes and reached out his hand for his phone on the table.. He pushed the button.

"Hello, Atobe…"

TBC

A/N : Well, this is another story from me… What do you think??? I'm sorry I end I'LL WAIT TO FAST that's because I have to move to another place. Well lease reviews…!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note : Thank you for your reviews...

Chapter 2

"So he come back, huh?" Atobe Keigo leaned forward to reach his cup. In front of him, Fuji sat quietly. Fuji and Atobe were in a small café, discusing about what happened yesterday. Fuji nodded without saying a word.

"Don't you should be happy?" Fuji opened his blue eyes and looked at hin fiercely.

"How could you say that? Why should I happy? Atobe, he's the one who hurt me in the past!" Fuji snapped him. Atobe just stay calm and drank his coffe.

"Past is past, Fuji. Who knows he came back to apologize?"

"But he's with Echizen now! He's happy with that boy, so why I he looking for me and apologize? Can't he just leave me alone so I can live in peace?" Fuji said little too harsh.

"Well, maybe he broke up with that boy and still loving you" Atobe said.

"Atobe, you don't help at all" Fuji said angrily. He asked Atobe to talk but Atobe even didn't give him any way to make Tezuka disappeared. He drank his tea. Uat then Atobe's phone rang. Atobe ut down his cup and answeried it.

"Atobe Kaigo desu. Ah it's you, what's wrong? Oh souka, come to my haouse then. Jya, see you later!" Atobe put his phone back to his pocket.

"Who's that?"

"Hmm… a friend of my. He just come back from French so he want to meet me. I have to go Fuji…Jya"

'Jya, say hello to Jiroh from me.."

'Yeah and he will jum in exited. Bye"

"Bye.." Atobe walked out from the café. Leaving Fuji in his own though. Sighing, Fuji left some money on the table to pay his tea and walked out. He didn't know where his foot brought him until he stopped in front of a tree. Sakura tree.

Slowly, he walked closer and thouch the three. He missed this tree. Few sweet memories passed his mind. Fuji closed his eyes. Here under this tree, Tezuka confesed his love. Here under this tree, they spent their time together.

Fuji opened his eyes when his finger thouched something. He looked closely and saw a word "FUJI AND TEZUKA" was written on the tree. Fuji smiled bitterly. He was the one who wrote it with Tezuka when they claimed the tree as their tree. But it was over now. A stept back, Fuji took a last stare to the tree before left.

Atobe Keigo stared at a man, who covered hi face with his palms, calmy as he shipped his _sake_. He didn't need to ask why the man looked so despressed and miserable.

"He said that?" The man asked. Nodded, Atobe put his glass on the table.

"Yes, he did" The man looked up to him with a sad face.

"He really hate me…"

"Ne, although he said that I'm sure he still love you. Come to think, he still you're your pictures and watched everygame you play." Atobe said. His friend sighed.

"Atobe, he's photografer and he work for a magazine. Of course, he take my pictures…"

"It's true but he can refuse that job, right? I can see love in his eyes for you when we talked about you in the café this afternoon. Maybe he's still angry but he's still love you…"

The man silent. He didn't know what to do.

"Can you help me, Atobe?"

"I'll help you but you have to speak with him by yourself. I will help you from far. You are the one who started this anyway so you are the one who have to fix it yourself" Atobe said.

"Fine. Thank you…"

TBC

Author's note : Wel, please review... I'm waiting...


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note : Sorry if it take too long..

Chapter 3

Fuji Syusuke sat on his chair inside his office. The photographer was still in bad mood since yesterday meeting with Tezuka and Atobe. He hoped Atobe would help him to make Tezuka left him alone but the rich man told him to apologize him. Like hell he would. He wouldn't be able to foget Tezuka's fault. What if Tezuka would hurt him after he forgave him and accepted him once more. He wanted a happy ending for himself. He didn't want to be hurt again. Not again. He sighed and leaned on his chair. He closed his eyes and something from past entered his mind.

"_Syusuke" a deep and rich voice called him gently as the strong arms pulled him into a warm hug._

_Fuji smiled and leaned into the arms. He felt peach and safe. He closed his eyes and enjoying the later's heart beat._

"_I love you Syusuke. I really do" The arms tighten around him. Fuji smiled and opened his eye._

"_I love you too, Kunimitsu" Tezuka leaned down to press his lips onto the smaller's man. The kiss was full with passion and love. _

"Fuji-san, what's wrong??" Fuji opened his eyes and found his co-worker stared at him concerned.

"What?"

"You crying" The woman pointed to his wet cheeks. Fuji touched his cheeks and realized his tears were made their ways down to his cheeks.

"It's okay, Nami-san" He said, smiling as he whiped the tears away. He didn't want anyone know what in his mind.

Nami walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me if you want. You're look like a little brother for me Fuji-kun" Nami gave him a kind smile. Fuji felt touched and suddenly missed his sister.

'It's really nothing, Nami-san. Don't worry" He said.

"Are you sure?"

Fuji nodded and smiled to her. She smiled back and put down a map on his table. Fuji eyed the map curiously. He supposedly didn't have any job for today.

"Very well then, this is you new job as a photoghrapher and journalist." Nami said happily.

Fuji picked the map up and opened it. He could see a familiar name on the paper. Atobe Keigo.

'You see, the richest man in Japan Atobe Keigo, held a party in his mansion. I heard some famous people was invited there. I want you to report it for our magazine."

Fuji nodded, "Famous people, huh?"

"Yes, like singer Sora Takashi, dancer Kurohime Suzuka, some atlet like football player Nakamura Yusuke and tennis player Tezuka Kunimitsu and then a basketball player Suzuki Asuka.."

Fuji dropped the map when he heard a certain name, "Sorry.. I think I heard you said Tezuka Kunimitsu"

Nami nodded excitedly, "Yes, Fuji-kun. You know, Tezuka Kunimitsu is Atobe Keigo's friend. Oh my If only I can meet him personally… I have a crush on him since I saw him played in Grand Slam. He's so cool, ne?"

"Then… why don't you… take this job instead?" Fuji aked carefully. He didn't want to meet Tezuka. Not again.

"Well, it's you job not mine. The editor will be angy to me if I take it from you. I know you are free fom your job today but he said so. Ganbatte ne Fuji-kun, don't forget to inteview Tezuka Kunimitsu, Yusuke Nakamura and Suzuki Asuka, okay…" She said and walked out from the office.

Fuji sighed. Tezuka would be there in Atobe's party. If he just had to interview the football player and basketball player it was okay for him, but when it came to Tezuka, could he do it??

"Atobe, Atobe do I look cute?" Akutagawa Jiroh jumped and landed exactly in front of Atobe. He wore the expensive clothes Atobe gave him for the party. Atobe chuckled. He couldn't deny that his boyfriend was cute whatever he wore. Atobe pretend to take a good look at Jiroh then smiled.

"You looked really cute, Jiroh" He said. Jiroh blushed a little before jumped in delight.

"Arigatou, Kei-chan…." He said happily. He walked away and looked at himself through the mirror. Atobe took off his tie and sat down on the bed. Jiroh turned around and frowned.

"You look tired, Kei-chan. Did Tezuka-san said something that hurt you?" Jiroh walked to him. Atobe reached out his hand to hold Jiroh wrist and placed the sleeping beauty on his laps. He burried his face into Jiroh's hair.

"No, he didn't."

"So…?"

Atobe looked at him and leaned down to give a sweet kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Jiroh kissed back and threw his arms around Atobe's neck. Atobe slowly pushed his boyfriend down to lied on the bed and he towered on him.

"Keigo, we have to prepare for the party…" Jiroh warned. Atobe smirked.

'I know but we still have an hour beside I'm the owner of the party, we could come little late." Atobe said as he silence his boyfriend with a kiss once more.

The party was great. Many people came and as expected many famous people came as well. Tezuka sat at the corner with a glass of cocktail in his hand. His eyes scanned the guest that entered the mansion. He was looking for Atobe. The owner of the party hadn't come into the hall. Oshitari said that Atobe was in his room with Jiroh and would come soon but it was fifteen minutes since Oshitari said that. Then he saw him. He saw the porson he wanted to for few years. Slowly, he stood up and walked to the person. He walked to him and His eyes never leaving the beautiful peson who was busy interviewing a profesional football player.

"Thank you so much for your time, Nakamura-san." Fuji said and bowed to the tall man in front of him. Nakamura smiled. He was a nice person to talk with. The football playe nodded.

"It's no problem Fuji-san…"

"Once again thank you.." Fuji said. Nakamura turned aound when he heard someone called him. He nodded to Fuji and said that he hat to meet his friend. Fuji msiled and nodded back, telling that he understood. Once Nakamura gone, He sighed 'Two more left..'

He turned around and saw the person he hated so much standing in front of him. His eyes widen.

"Syusuke.."

"Te-Tezuka san"

**TBC**

Author's note : Sorry if I haven't update because I'm so busy....


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note : Sorry for long update…

Chapter 4

Fuji wanted to hit his own head. Of course, he was here. The famous professional tennis player he should interviewed for his magazine was standing in front of him now. Fuji looked up to meet Tezuka's handsome face. Fuji couldn't help but thought that Tezuka grew more handsome years by years. Fuji shook his head. He should act normal and did his job. He had to brave and strong. He had to.

"Ah, Tezuka-san. Mind if I interview you for a moment?" Fuji asked politely. His lips performed a sweet yet a polite smile.

Tezuka looked at him longingly and didn't say anything. Tezuka's deep hazel eyes roamed Fuji's beautiful face. His eyes landed on Fuji's pale pink lips. So desirable and tasted like honey and apple. How much Tezuka missed Fuji's kiss? How much Tezuka wanted to sweep Fuji into his arms again? How much Tezuka wanted to say Sorry and I love You? How much Tezuka wanted to say that he needed Fuji in his life again? Even Tezuka didn't know the answers.

"Sure…" Finally Tezuka could say something. He turned around and walked to comfortable chair with Fuji behind him.

After sat down, Fuji opened his little notebook and began to interview Tezuka.

"Tezuka-san, do you have any relationship with Atobe Keigo? I hear that you two rival when you were still in junior high school. Is that true?"

"No, we're friends and he was not my rival. I do have rival but he's not Atobe" Tezuka said. His eyes kept looking at Fuji.

Fuji wrote Tezuka's answer in his notebook. He could feel Tezuka's eyes on him and it made him little uncomfortable.

"Oh really? You had rival, care to share who was he/she?"

"He is my close friend in junior high school and most beautiful and wonderful person I've ever met. His name is Fuji Syuusuke by the way.." Tezuka said. His hazel eyes bored into Fuji's blue ones. Their eyes locked fo a moment before Fuji broke the gaze.

"I see… next question Next month is France Open, right? Do you have any special practice or preparing?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I have something to do that more important than that?" Tezuka said. Fuji opened his blue eyes.

"What is that? Isn't practice important for a tennis player?" He asked.

"I want to apologize to someone so important for me." Fuji opened his eyes in surprise. Tezuka's eyes bored into Fuji's eyes as he continued speaking.

'I think the sentence "you won't know that you have something until you lose it' is true. I had someone wonderful by my side but I hurt him and he left me. Now, I realize that he's so important to me and I need him so badly." He said.

Fuji broke his gaze and closed his book.

"That's all, Tezuka-san. Thank you" He said as he stood up. He turned around but Tezuka caught his wrist.

"Syusuke… please speak to me! Don't ignore me, please! I beg you.." Tezuka said softly. Fuji could hear sincere in his voice but his mind said to ignore and leave Tezuka so he wouldn't hurt again.

Fuji pulled his hand and walked away without say anything. Tezuka stared at Fuji sadly. He wanted to pull Fuji into his arms and ask for second chance. He wanted to return two years ago, when he realize that he needed Fuji the most and when Echizen said the he loved Momoshiro and not Tezuka. But he afraid. He afraid that when he came back, Fuji would never forgive hi and had move on. He scared Fuji wouldn't even look at him and ignore him. Now, he hd to face those nightmares He had to face Fuji walked away and didn't look back.

Tezuka thought about Atobe's advice. Maybe he was right. He need to talk to someone closer to Fuji. He knew who was she but would she help him? Well, at least he tried. Took a deep breath and took out his cell phone.

"Yumiko-san, can I talk to you, please?"

TBC

Author's note : there, the next chapter. Thank you for your reviews.


End file.
